


Five Times Jim and Oswald Accidentally Hugged, And One Time They Didn't

by Nekomata58919



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, mention of Sofia Falcone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata58919/pseuds/Nekomata58919
Summary: Because these two just really need to hug it out.





	Five Times Jim and Oswald Accidentally Hugged, And One Time They Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/gifts).



> Thank you for suggesting and betaing this fic, thekeyholder!

1

         Oswald didn’t know what had started this argument. Well, that was wrong. Jim had started the argument – as usual. Things had become even more tense after the whole Tetch Virus incident. Oswald knew Jim had been infected, and while he was willing to forgive eventually, that didn’t mean he would forget.

         Jim, though, seemed to still be of the mind that he could show up whenever he wanted to yell at him. Oswald’s mask of indifference crumbled into a scowl. He wasn’t a child to be scolded and he certainly wasn’t going to let Jim continue to think that way either.

         “I am a busy man, Detective. I have a city to help. A lounge to build. So if you’re  _ quite _ finished harassing me, then I’d appreciate it if you left,” Oswald said waspishly. He glared up at Jim from where he sat at the beginnings of the bar of said new lounge, smile tight.

         Jim’s lip curled into a snarl. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but I know it won’t be good. And it certainly won’t help Gotham.”

         Oswald shot up from his seat, eyes flashing. “I’ll do more good than the GCPD has done!” He rocketed forward, planning to give Jim a proper piece of his mind, when his foot slipped out from under him. “Wah!?” His arms spun like windmills, trying to keep the inevitable from happening, as Oswald tipped backwards.

         A hand grabbed his, a strong arm wrapped quickly about Oswald’s waist, and suddenly his face was being pressed into a broad chest. Oswald blinked a few times. Slowly, he peered up at Jim, eyes wide and mouth dropped open in a little ‘o’.

         Jim looked as surprised as Oswald. His hand stayed firm on the small of Oswald’s back, the other had moved to press between his shoulder blades, and he seemed unaware of the fact they were now—technically speaking—hugging.

         The momentary slowing of time ended and both sprung away from each other.

         Jim looked away, passing a hand over his mouth. “You, uh, okay?”

         Oswald nodded. “Yes. Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.” He could feel his cheeks heating up. Oswald turned away, frowning. “I need to find whoever cleaned this floor and fire them. If they can’t put a simple wet floor sign up – well, I can’t have this place be unsafe for the guests.”

         “Right,” Jim agreed. “Well, I have to go.”

         They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Jim hurried out of the Iceberg Lounge.

         Oswald watched him go, silently cursing himself. It had been how many years? Three now? And Jim still managed to affect him. Made him feel like a silly school girl with a crush. Oswald glowered up at the floor.

         Never again would he allow such emotions to rule him. Oswald had learned his lesson – butterflies in his stomach be damned!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


2

         “Pengy’s not expecting visitors today,” Ivy said, eyeing Jim suspiciously. She guarded the front door to the mansion, her arms crossed. The place was pretty big and fancy looking. It suited Oswald well.

         Jim frowned. “Pengy?” Did Oswald really allow himself to be called that? Then again, he was letting the girl stay with him, so maybe it was fine.

         Ivy stared. “Well? What do you want?”

         “Oh for heaven’s sake, Ivy, let whoever it is in!” came Oswald’s irritated voice from inside. “I’ll deal with it!”

         “Fine.” Ivy turned and flounced back into the mansion.

         Shaking his head, Jim followed. The foyer was long and dark, not at all inviting.

         Oswald appeared around a corner. His eyes widened before his expression became neutral. “Jim. How unexpected. What brings you to my home?”

         Jim’s eyes swept the area again. There were quite a few doors. One very clearly led to a living area. The others were harder to see into. He looked Oswald in the eyes. “I’ve been told to look into Nygma’s disappearance. You were the one to see him last.” Jim held up a warrant. “So I came to take a look around.”

         Oswald’s lips pressed together into a thin line, but otherwise gave nothing away. “You won’t find anything here. But go ahead. The mansion is rather maze-like, however, Ivy or myself could show you around,” he offered.

         “I think I can handle it,” Jim replied gruffly, stomping past them.

         Oswald grabbed his arm, slipping in front of him. “I insist.”

         “Because you have something to hide.” Jim stared down his nose at Oswald, whose eyes narrowed in annoyance.

         “Hardly. I just wouldn’t want you getting lost,” Oswald replied, tone innocent.

         Jim snorted. “Uh-huh.” He made to step around Oswald when Ivy gave an exasperated sigh.

         “Oh my  _ god _ , just  _ kiss _ already!”

         Oswald pitched forward, eyes wide, right into Jim. Luckily, Jim had backed up enough to catch him in an embrace without the accidental kiss Ivy had clearly been hoping for. Before Jim could say anything, however, Oswald was pulling away.

         “What is wrong with you!?” Oswald snarled at Ivy, even as the girl strolled away. He looked over his shoulder at Jim before turning to face him again, though avoiding his gaze.

         “Uh,” Jim muttered, taking a few steps back. “I guess I really don’t need to look around.”

         Oswald looked up. “Really?”

         Jim shrugged. “It’s not like you’d keep evidence around here anyway. Just...don’t give the GCPD a reason to come back here.” He tried to sound demanding, but honestly it came across half-hearted.

         “...Of course.”

         Jim nodded. Then left.

  
  
  


3

         Oswald looked around the safe-house. Since Ed’s break-in, he hadn’t had much time to clean it up and make sure it was functional once more. He’d debated off and on about whether he should or shouldn’t use it again, but the location couldn’t be beat.

         Satisfied at the nearly pristine state, Oswald smiled to himself and left. He locked the door behind himself and turned. No-one was around right now. Ivy had said she might come back to help again, but clearly hadn’t. Likely she’d gotten distracted by her plants. Oswald rolled his eyes and smiled fondly.

         Leaving the building, Oswald turned the corner to the alleyway and smacked right into someone else. The both of them stumbled and he felt arms come up to keep him steady. Part of him knew who it was he’d run into, but still he looked up. Just to be positive.

         Jim looked back at him, frowning more out of bemusement than full on annoyance. “You’ve been falling into my arms quite a bit recently. Is this going to become a habit?”

         Oswald felt his cheeks heat up. “Of course not!” he snapped, though he didn’t move to pull away. He might still fall if he tried. Yep. “It’s just a coincidence.”

         “Sure,” Jim replied, letting go and stepping back. “Then what are you doing here? I know  _ you _ know that I live right there.” He jerked a thumb back over his shoulder.

         “What makes you think I was here to see  _ you? _ ” Oswald huffed, straightening out his suit. “You must do something about that ego of yours, James.”

         Jim’s brows raised in disbelief.

         Great. He was going to have to explain. Oswald steeled himself. “I was at one of my safe-houses, if you  _ must _ know.”

         “Wait, what?” Jim’s brows furrowed. “You have a safe-house  _ here? _ ”

         Oswald’s smirk didn’t hold its usual confidence. “Well, most people wouldn’t expect I’d choose not only a dump of an apartment complex, but the dump of of an apartment complex Detective James Gordon lives in.”

         “Huh,” Jim muttered. Oswald’s eyes narrowed. Before he could say anything, however, Jim continued, “I guess so.”

         Oswald breathed a sigh of relief.

         Jim’s expression returned to the familiar gruff annoyance. “Try not to make it known, then.” He brushed past Oswald. “And try to watch where you’re going next time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


4

         Jim made his way up the steps to the Mayor’s office. Harvey should have been here instead – he was still the acting captain – but he’d been too busy apparently.

         Reaching the top, Jim wasn’t sure if he should be surprised or not to see Oswald exiting the room with a self-satisfied smirk. It only grew when he spotted Jim.

         “Jim, what a surprise,” Oswald said.

         “Sure,” Jim grunted.

         Oswald’s smirk faded. He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but was holding back. “Verbose as always, I see.”

         As Oswald passed him, Jim couldn’t help but notice his limp was more pronounced than usual. He considered ignoring it and just doing what he came here to do but, as Oswald reached the stairs, his leg twitched and he let out a pained gasp.

         Silently grumbling to himself, Jim strode over. “Let me help.”

         Oswald frowned. “Excuse me?”

         “You’re going to have trouble getting down those stairs.” Jim made a vague gesture at his leg.

         Nostrils flared, Oswald drew himself up to his full, and rather unimpressive, height. “I don’t need your heroics, Jim. I’ve done this before and I can do it again.” He took a step down and his knee buckled.

         Jim caught him before he could tumble down the stairs. “You okay?”

         “Ah! Yes… No.” Oswald looked balefully up at him. “...I need help.”

         It probably wouldn’t be the best of ideas to say ‘I told you so’. Jim nodded. “Alright. We’ll go slow.”

         With Jim’s arm around him, supporting his weight, Oswald managed to get to the bottom of the stairs with little trouble. He was clearly surprised when Jim didn’t let go, and continued to help him out to his car.

         “Do you need help in, or…?” Jim asked. He figured Oswald would be fine now, but he wanted to be sure.

         Oswald smiled and leaned against Jim, effectively sneaking a hug. “I’ll be fine now. Thank you, Jim.”

         Before Jim could say anything, Oswald was climbing into his fancy black car. He watched it pull away, feeling confused.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


5

         Terror flooded through Oswald. He scrambled across the floor, trying to get away from Ed looming above him. Trying to find somewhere to hide. Oswald looked up and saw safety. Jim. He grasped at Jim, hauling himself up off the floor, and dove into his arms. “Help me!”

         Oswald felt Jim’s arms curl around him, one hand rested on his back, the other held the back of his head. Jim would keep him safe. Jim wouldn’t let Ed kill him. Oswald closed his eyes, shutting out the horror even as he continued to whimper and cry.

         Hands tried to pry Oswald from Jim, but he clung all the more desperately. “No, no, no, no!” He barely heard the annoyed responses over Ed’s taunting.

         “It’s fine. I’ll go,” Jim’s rumbling voice above him caught his attention. “Harv, you okay to deal with things here?”

         “Yep.”

         Oswald felt Jim starting to move and he cried out. “Please, help me!”

         “C’mon, Oswald, we have to go. I’ll be right here.” Jim moved again, and this time Oswald went with him. He could hear Ed’s voice as he followed them from the club.

         Oswald didn’t know what was going on, or where they were going. He just wanted Ed to go away. Why didn’t anyone do anything about him?

         “Oswald, you have to let go so we can get you to the hospital.”

         Oswald looked up at Jim, eyes wide.

         “I’m going with you, okay?”

         Nodding, Oswald let go. He trusted Jim.

 

         Later, Oswald would be mortified at his behavior.

         Later, Oswald would be surprised that Jim actually went with him to the hospital.

         But right at that moment, Oswald was just grateful to have Jim close.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


6

         Jim pulled Oswald out of the warehouse and into the night, gripping his wrist. He could still hear Sofia’s taunting voice in his head.

         “ _ You  _ wanted _ my help getting rid of Penguin. And that’s what I’m doing.” _

         Guilt gnawed at Jim. He was at fault for getting Oswald into this mess.

         “ _ Jim! _ ” Oswald sounded as though he’d been trying to get Jim’s attention for a bit.

         Jim stopped and turned to face Oswald. There was a splatter of blood on his suit, but otherwise he seemed okay. But Jim wasn’t positive. He grabbed the lapels of Oswald’s suit and hauled him closer, so he could look him over for injuries.

         “Jim, what  _ are _ you doing?” Despite Oswald’s surprised tone, he didn’t move away.

         Instead of replying, Jim continued checking him. When he was finally satisfied that Oswald was uninjured, he felt a wave of relief overcome him.

         “Oh my!” Oswald exclaimed as Jim embraced him. “Jim?”

         “You weren’t hurt,” Jim sighed.

         “Oh! Jim…”

         Realizing what it was he was doing, Jim attempted to let go and back off. He’d just hugged Oswald Cobblepot! Had he lost his mind?

         However, Jim noticed Oswald was clinging to him, his face buried in Jim’s shoulder.

         Huh.

         Slowly, Jim curled his arms around Oswald again. He supposed that it shouldn’t be so strange to hug Oswald. After all, they’d had several accidental hugs before. And this was…nice.

         “I didn’t expect you to be so worried about my well-being,” Oswald mumbled.

         Jim wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “Well… I am.” That was true, if awkward to admit.

         “Even though you brought her here?” Oswald asked.

         “I shouldn’t have. I don’t… I’m sorry.” Jim pulled back a little to look Oswald in the eye. He was awful with words – especially if they were apologies. But he wanted Oswald to know he was serious.

         Oswald stared at him for a moment. Sighed. Shook his head. “I shouldn’t forgive you.”

         Jim looked away.

         “But I do,” Oswald huffed, a small smile gracing his features when Jim looked back in surprise.

         Jim answered with a half-smile of his own. He felt he should say something, or do something, but he wasn’t sure what. Well, that was a lie. Before he could talk himself out of it, Jim leaned down and pressed his lips to Oswald’s.

         Despite the noise of surprise at the action, Oswald didn’t pull away. Instead, he pushed closer, responding eagerly to the kiss. His hands clenched and unclenched against Jim’s chest, as if he were unsure of what to do with them.

         The kiss broke and Jim rested his forehead against Oswald’s. “Thank you.”

         Oswald looked perplexed. “For what? Forgiving you?”

         “Yeah. And other things.”

         Oswald blushed and grinned. “Always, Jim.”

         Jim kissed him again. 


End file.
